Talk:Greater Tome of the Mortal Vessel
Where is this item found? No pages link here so this page is currently worthless. HiredGoon 23:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) According to the Prima guide (if it is accurrate) there is a Greater Tome at the shop in Haven from the 'new' shop keeper. No clue what they are talking about though. Will have to test whether it actually appears there, but what they mean is the replacement shopkeeper if you kill the original during the The Urn of Sacred Ashes. Not sure if that works though because if I remember they don't exactly like you after that.. So I assume that means you also have to side with the cultists (after killing the shopkeeper of course). 22:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, upon further testing I second the Nomination for deletion. Upon killing the shopkeeper and siding with the cultists. No new shopkeeper replaced the previous one. This leaves only a few possibilities: the previous shopkeeper actually has the tome but only sells it after certain conditions are met (multiple treatise quests, side with cultists, etc); the replacement shopkeeper shows up much later in the game (say, around the time of the landsmeet); this is bugged and there is no way to get the item in the current patch (shopkeeper supposed to appear but does not or item is supposed to be in the shopkeepers list but doesn't); or Prima Guide was wrong and the item doesn't exist or is VERY well hidden. I believe this page is relatively worthless and should be deleted as someone would have seen this item by now. 03:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) i say dont in my version i use it on my level 24 noble 22:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I've gotten the item in question every playthrough. it's simple, do redcliffe, then do the treaty quests, I always save haven for last before landsmeet. go to haven, dont talk to boy, dont discover the corpse, or the altar either. go straight to the shop and buy the tome off the merchant. I havent played or downloaded awakening yet, but I have every normal and dlc achievement pre-awakening. not to mention characters since while glitching and goofing off. at least 7 playthroughs and its always there. fixing to test with my new rogue that I'm making for when I buy awakening to see if I'm right. Found without buying off merchant i got the tome with a quest called Forbidden Knowledge. But i cannot remember where i got the quest. It's a side quest after you come back from the Deep Roads. The quest reads, "Forbidden Knowledge: Destroy Tarohne's Tomes of dark magic hidden around the city of Kirkwall." I went inside of Viscount's Keep and in large room to the east there is a book on a bench. Pick it up and read it, instead of destroying it. You will get it immediately, followed by a fight against abominations and horrors and such. ~~Rock :There is no Kirkwall in Origins, so you must be talking about Dragon Age 2. (talk) 17:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I found a Greater Tome in the Haven shop with my first character, but I can't find it with my second one! I swear this is true. I think I can even reload the point where I got it. I'll have to check this. Believe it! (talk) 01:59, April 21, 2012 (UTC)